The fortune teller
by Gaawa-wida-cookie
Summary: just a tarot reading i had thought, a gypsy's silly guess but it had been more then that , the start of somthing unimaginable. not related to the harry potter series side story


The fortune teller shuffled her cards, her bangles jingled as she did so

_**My fortune teller **_

The fortune teller shuffled her cards, her bangles jingled as she did so. Her long dark hair fell in thick curls framing her face; she moved her head and her hair fell over her emerald jewel like eyes, hiding them from me. I could feel my heart poundings in my chest and my rapid breathing reach a steady speed as I rubbed my sweaty palms on the sides of my trousers. She looked up at me as she laid out the first card.

"Your past" she said, looking deep into my eyes,

Mine stared back at hers, her lush lips as soft as silk: her high cheekbones and sharp jaw line. I looked straight into her jade eyes; they were framed by long curled lashes. She was wearing a black high necked dress with green beads dangling around her slender neck whilst her left hand supported 3 large bronze bangles. She wasn't wearing any makeup, but still her beauty hit me like a stone boulder. She had that curious look about her as if the world was new to her. She looked at me with fascination as if she had never seen a human before.

We were sat in a medium sized room, lavishly decorated with rather outlandishly dark colours, making you feel like you were being watched. To the front of the room were three magnificent stained glass windows that stretched from the floor to ceiling, the moon was out tonight and casting shadows around the next corner giving you the feeling that you weren't the only person in the room. These windows had strange symbols engraved all around them. the actual picture on the windows was nothing like the pictures shown on the ones you would find in churches, for these were extravagantly detailed that the figures on the surface of the glass seemed to slightly shiver and move in a strangely hypnotising dance as the light of the waning moon shined upon them, giving them the appearance of being alive with unnaturally jewel like eyes all staring at me, I shuddered. The magnificent windows were framed by black velvet curtains, folding down to the floor. The room was as lavish as its centre piece. we were sat in the very middle of the room on a black carpet on which stood a low round table we were sat around: all around us were shelf's of strange books some bound with leather and had strange symbols engraved into the spine, others rapped in dark silk: there wasn't any writing on these but there beauty shone out between the rest. There even was one with a terrible red stain on the front that looked horribly like blood. This magnificent room was lit with candles all over the marble floor next to the walls on the shelf's and on stands on the walls.

Next to the ones on the shelf stood burnt out incense sticks some new; ones still lit, others nothing remaining of them but grey ashes .I closed my eyes inhaling in the fresh air that seeped through the windows, And opened my eyes again to reality .the new realm hit me like a rush of cold wind. The atmosphere was thick with a hidden magic whispering to be released. I looked up into the fortune tellers eyes as I watched her shuffle here cards again and without braking eye contact started to count

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7" she whispered in her heavily accented voice she looked at the back of the seventh card and laid it down

"Your present" she said whiles looking into my eyes again she did this one last time laying out the 7th card,

"your future" she whispered her soft voice sent shivers up and down my spine, then she took her cards again this time shuffling them through her long pale fingers she closed here eyes

"take one" she said her voice clear of all emotion .I did as she asked and gave her the last card for her deck, she opened her eyes as I did so and took the last card, laying it out on the table,

"Your past" she whispered as her gentle hand lingered over a card to the right of the deck .she looked down and turned it over. I could feel the atmosphere around us instantly change as she turned the card to face the world, it felt like a thousand forgotten souls had all been called upon at that precise moment and they were all whispering there hidden spells upon us there long forgotten magic dancing around us in invisible waves yet I could feel it as my breathing quickened and my heart begin to beat in my chest. As fast as it had come it had all gone now a complete hunting silence engulfed us as the night it self seemed to be present now at our reading watching and waiting for whatever was going to happen next. It felt like an eternity before she spoke

"Temperance reversed" she spoke

"I see that you have not had such a pleasant past, no family, no friends" she said in an almost mocking voice "betrayal trails you like a ghost" she whispered her eyes blazing with a hidden jade fire .at that I looked away I could feel tears threaten to betray me like everybody else that I have ever known or cared for, I could still hear her talking, but couldn't listen anymore I could almost hear there mocking voices again. that time, that place, I would never forget .she stopped her speech and looked at me I in turn stared back at her with as much of my sanity as possible, to my surprise there wasn't a hint of the teasing, mocking look I had expected to see yet a gentle look of caring in her formidable eyes.

But as soon as it had come, it was gone like every thing in my life it had been stored in my treasured box of memories.

" your present" she whispered looking at me, making sure: then she continued on "the chariot… you face a rough road ahead ,a tough journey ahead, don't let your insecurities cloud your mind and soul, peace comes only to those who truly seek it" she whispered in her heavily accented voice staring at me with those fire filled eyes. Our eyes met and in that moment it felt that I had lived nothing, that I had seen nothing, except this moment, that there was now where, then ,here and now, then again it was gone as she looked down at the next card waiting to be revealed as its brothers were to the world.

"your future … the lovers: you will someday find an angel that will mend a broken heart with a touch and a whisper hold your hand till the very end .yet there shell be a third, on the day the wind blows from the land of the dead and the sky cries as the moon bows down in grief there shell stand a couple on the tallest tower: a man, a woman. The devil shell be there third" she finished the air in the room seemed to have frozen as my skin cruelled I could hear her soft breathing as we stared into each others eyes as the atmosphere around us seemed to ease little she read out my advice

"You shall find what you are looking for only when you find you're self: inner peace comes from within" she said the last words looking at me. Her eye boring into mine, her jade orb shining by the light of the candle light after what felt like forever she looked away shuffling her cards she took them into her hand and slipped them into a small black bag that seemed to be made of material that softly glowed in the darkness with a hidden magic .she the gathered her dress around her and looked back into my eyes hers shinning in the moon light they glimmered once and then disappeared taking with them my fortune teller.

Hello dear readers this was my first fanfic and if you're wondering the reading was for a girl not a dude. Haha I can hear you thinking right know you sick bastered you made it sound like they were making out but no I guess my sick mind told me to so ha .any ways read and review please what the hell why am I saying please? Read and review or I shall personally find out your details and then black mail your mothers dads grandmothers husbands great grandmothers sisters son to send you the Paris Hilton album that wont destruct and every time you tried to destroy it sang even louder muhahahahahaha that's how evil I am muhahahahhahaha cough.. Choke …choke hahahahahahaah oh my hahaaaaaaa aa aa oooooooooooooonly kidding but review anyway so that I will feel happy and send you virtual cookies whoever you are .hehe much luv from the one and only

M.UCHIHA


End file.
